Valentines Depression
by xoxogirlie
Summary: Zoey misses Chase and is depressed on Valentines day. Yeah it's pretty much fluff.


A/N: This takes place before Rumor of Love because I really disliked that episode. Ok so I just got this idea in my head so I decided to go with it.

Zoey was sitting in her dorm while Lola and Quinn tried to convince her to go to PCA's Valentines Dance.

"Come on Zo, You've got to come!" cried Lola.

"Yeah Zoey, it won't be any fun without you," said Quinn.

"You guys will have plenty of fun without me. Go have fun with your guys. You both look gorgeous!"

"Please Zo," begged Lola.

"No, guys I'm staying here, Valentines Day never has been one of my favorite days of the year."

"We can get you a date last minute. Please any guy would love for you to be their date. Quinn get me my phone."

"NO! I just want to be alone for awhile."

"Aww Zoey we know you miss Chase." Quinn gave Zoey a hug.

"No wonder you don't want to go," Lola added. "We can stay if you want us to."

"No guys go. Have an awesome time and take tons of pictures!"

They heard a knock on the door.

"Guess those are your boys."

"Mirror check!" Lola and Quinn ran into the bathroom. Zoey opened the door.

"Hey Mark, hey Shawn." Lola and Shawn had just begun dating about a week before the dance. Shawn had actually asked Lola to the dance before asking her out.

"Hi Zoey," they replied.

"Hi boys," both girls said as they exited the bathroom.

Lola grabbed her purse and said, "Now Zoey, if you need anything please call us. You know we'll be here for you and don't forget it's never to late to decide to go."

"Bye," Zoey waved.

Both girls had exited the room and Zoey sighed. It was true she was missing Chase a lot. She knew that if he was here they'd be dating and heading off to that dance together. She also knew that this Valentines Day wouldn't be sucking nearly as much. She tried flipping on the television to see if there was anything that might hold her attention.

She turned it off almost as soon as she'd turned it on seeing as all that was on was Valentines shows and Valentine's commercials. "Ugh don't people realize that there are depressed people out there like me who don't care about Valentines Day?"

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes Zoey realized she was hungry. She headed out to Sushi Rox and got some food.

Kazu was delivering it to her and said, "Where's your date? Is he late?"

"No date this year Kazu."

"How could a pretty girl like you not find someone to spend time with on Valentines Day?"

"Finding someone isn't the problem. A ton of guys asked me to that dance, I just didn't want to go. The only guy that I'd want to go with is all the way in London."

"That's too bad," Kazu said and left.

Zoey silently ate and thought about Chase. She remembered when she first met him, when he ran into that flagpole. She smiled at the memory. She also began to remember other times with Chase. The Gender Defenders competition and the race for class president. She wished that she hadn't wasted so much time. She wished he had told her his feelings earlier. But most of all she wished that she had never left and that he was here with her.

She headed back to the girls lounge where she planned to work on some homework. She opened up her textbook and began to write down the first problem when someone covered up her eyes.

"Why do you look so sad on Valentines Day?" a voice whispered.

"Why do you think? There are three reasons why someone would be sad on Valentines Day. One: she had a boyfriend and he dumped her recently. Two: She doesn't have a boyfriend which kind of works with number one. Three: She could be like me and have someone who loves her who's across the world."

"Who says he's across the world?" the voice said. Zoey took this person's hands off of her eyes and she spun around.

"CHASE!" she screamed. She ran up to him and hugged him tight. He looped his arms around her tighter if possible.

"I missed you. As horrible as this might sound I'm glad you were alone on Valentines Day," Chase said.

"Me too. This is the best present ever!"

"Likewise," Chase said. They parted and Chase looked at her. She looked just as great as she did before. "So um, I um, kinda heard that there's this thing going on and well I, I guess I was just wondering-" He was cut off by Zoey.

"Are you asking me to the dance?"

"Yeah," he said shyly.

She glanced at the clock. "Chase there's only about a half hour left of it. By the time I get ready it will be over."

"Oh," he said dejectedly. "Well um go to your room get ready anyway. I'll be there in an hour."

"An hour? I told you the dance was over in a half hour."

"I know," he said. "See you in an hour."

Chase walked past her to his dorm. Zoey ran back to her dorm. She found a pink floral sundress and put it on. She was applying make up when Lola and Quinn walked in.

"Zoey? What are you doing?" asked Lola.

"I have to get ready for a date. Shoot I only have fifteen minutes do you see my white sandals in the closet?"

"Um, here they are." Lola handed them to Zoey and shot a confused glance at Quinn. "So who's the guy?"

Zoey smiled. "Chase."

"Aw that's so cute setting up the video chat and having a date."

"No I'm not using the video chat. Chase is here."

"OH MY GOD! For how long? Is it permanent?"

"I… don't know." Zoey's smile faded. "What if this is just temporary?"

"Don't think about that right now Zoey!" Quinn said. "Go have a great time and you can figure that out later."

"Okay"

They heard a knock on the door. Zoey's smile widened. She went over and opened the door.

"Wow." Was the only thing Chase could muster up to say.

"Thanks you look nice too."

Chase debated on whether or not to hold Zoey's hand. Zoey noticed and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and she smiled up at him. Chase led her to the beach where a radio was sitting. Chase let go of her hand and turned it on.

"Just because we missed the dance doesn't mean we had to miss dancing." Zoey smiled at this. He took her in his arms and she looped her arms around his neck. They seemed to dance forever. Chase noticed that something was bothering Zoey, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"How long?" she whispered.

"How long what?" he asked.

"How long are you here as in PCA?" she whispered again.

"Until I graduate." Zoey looked up him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Chase?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him. She got up on her toes and began drawing her face closer to his. Chase got really nervous.

_What if he did it all wrong? What if he was a bad kisser, though Rebecca had still liked him but she had also never made him this nervous. Stop thinking about Rebecca when Zoey is leaning in to kiss you!_

Chase ignored what was going on in his mind and met Zoey's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and also perfect. When they broke apart both of them smiled at each other with large grins on their faces.

"I have got to say that this is the best Valentines Day ever."

"I'd have to agree. I love you Zoey."

"I love you too Chase."

There they stood on the beach kissing not caring about anything but that moment.


End file.
